


Haunted by those eyes

by AdreasBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Emotions, Empathy, Green Eyes, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Room, The Sorting Hat, dreamless sleep potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdreasBlack/pseuds/AdreasBlack
Summary: People display of emotions was not something Draco noticed so much; until the day Potter was arrested and brought to the manor. Then, Draco saw something in Potter's eyes for the first time : fear. Haunted by this vision and those emerald-eyes, Draco started to notice more and more other people emotions, especially Potter's.





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> First thanks !  
This story is not yet completed in my mind, I will update it as regularly as possible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!

**"You are to be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, starting today"**

The Minister, Kingsley Shaklebolt, announced the sentence for his father, Lucius. Draco had a look at his parents, both of them were in the trial room. The Malfoy family had been in front of the court for the last two days. They had started with Lucius case and DeathEater activity. Many witches and wizards had come to testify or just witness the fall of one of their former influent member. Among the people in the rows, Draco spotted a few well known faces. Some teachers from Hogwarts, a few "friends" of the family and obviously the Golden Trio and company. Expecting them to gloat in front of his family humiliation, he had been surprised to see them concerned and not happy in the least. Two Aurors came to pick Lucius and after a few seconds of goodbye, Draco and Narcissa saw Lucius going to the back door. There was a platform dedicated to Apparition just behind the court room in order to move the prisoners directly from and to Azkaban.

The next day was dedicated to his mother's past activities and support. She was there because she had open her house to the Dark Lord himself, she did not report her sister to the Aurors and held hostages on her grounds. After a few testimonies stating that she never had any DeathEater activity, that her support for her husband was purely to protect the family bond, one person in the audience stood up. Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World himself, was going to testify in a case. From what he heard in the jails of the Ministry of Magic, that did not happen before. All the heads were turning in his direction, a few whispers heard. A quick glance at Granger revealed that this contribution was not really anticipated. Potter took place at the witness spot and that's when it happened again.

*-*

_A swollen face with scared emerald-green eyes._

_Draco had recognized him on the spot, especially with Granger and Weasley on his side. Potter might be famous for his scar, but his eyes were equally identifiable. However, what he did not recognize was the fear in his eyes. For the first time since they met in Diaggon Alley seven years before, he had not seen this look on Potter once. Frozen by the panic he could read in Potter's eyes, Draco had stayed frozen for a few seconds while everyone around him was expecting him to confirm his identity. But since he has witness the real cruelty of the Dark Lord, Draco had hoped that he would be defeated and the boy in front of him was his best chance. He had refused to attest Potter's identity._

_*-*_

Every time he saw some green eyes on people, the fear and look on Potter's face instantly come back.

**"I, Harry James Potter, am here to testify in favor of a suspended sentence for Mrs Malfoy. During the battle of Hogwarts, in the Forbidden Forest, she demonstrated courage and lied directly to Voldemort attesting my death once I had confirmed her that her son, Draco Malfoy, was still alive in the Castle. I owe her my life."**

He paused in his speech, maybe the whole thing was rehearsed after all, and resumed.

**"If it hasn't been for her actions, I would not have defeated Voldemort and I would not be here with you today, and probably you would not as well"**

He jumped off the stage and slowly regained his seat next to a seemingly proud Granger and a struck Weasley. Just now, Draco was facing the same feeling that the red-haired one. How Potter came this morning with the idea to save his mother from jail... He breathed heavily and waited while the jury was deliberating. He tried to catch his mother's eyes but she was focused on the top rows. A few people where leaving the court room during the break. Draco did not have the same opportunity, as any Wizard or Witch under DeathEater activity suspicion they were handcuffed until the end of the trials. One hour and a half later, they came back and quickly required silence from the audience.

**"We made the decision regarding all the charges of Narcissa Black Malfoy, she did not deny her support and role in the housing of active DeathEaters and Lord Voldemort. However her actions and own convictions made us agree on the following sentence : Narcissa Black Malfoy you will stay one year under house arrest at Malfoy Manor and will pay reparation for the war donating all the funds from the Lestranges' vault to charities"**

Draco released a breath he did not realize he was holding. His mother was released and would be able to return to Malfoy Manor from now. Narcissa took his son in her arms and whispered **"I will ask to be there tomorrow to assist to your trials. Keep faith in the future, Draco."** A few officials came to pick him and accompany him till the cells where he had spent the last month. The next day will be dedicated to his actions. He already knew that several people had attested of his behavior at school. They had received some advice from a lawyer that informed them that some memories and testimonies had been collected from former DeathEaters themselves and students.

After a night without much sleep, Draco had a small breakfast and came to the court room for the third time in a row. No matter what happened today, Draco was not going back into the Ministry cells. He would either be at home, either he would join his father in Azkaban. The sole thought of the place was sufficient to make him shiver and a little sick. He already had given his testimony, under Veritaserum, to the Aurors. He had not killed anybody, he even did not have the same belief his father passed on him. The room was crowded as always. He saw the same people that had assisted to his parents trials.

The two first hours were dedicated to the listing of all his charges and proofs of wrongdoings. He listened to his behavior expressed from Longbottom's point of view and realized that it was not only child play but real harassment. People feared him while at school. Some DeathEater attested Draco's pride when compared to his father, that Draco really was a mini Lucius that wanted power and was happy to comply with tasks. In the audience he saw her mother, with an Auror at her side. She had managed to come, but Draco was afraid she would only witness her son be sent to jail. After a small break for lunch when Draco had not been able to eat anything, they resumed the trial with the details of his own interview. The relatively calm and wealthy childhood with his parents, his behaviors in Hogwarts, the good grades and the way he interacted with students. They also mentioned his doubts and panic when facing an impossible task : killing Dumbledore. Finally they also reported the reluctance towards the movement at the end. It was a summary of a boy who was proud of who he was but too coward to finally act upon his beliefs.

Once again a wave of surprise went through the audience when Potter stood up after Shaklebolt asked if anybody would want to add anything. Draco stared at him. He was not able to look away and concentrate on the emerald green eye that were now directed towards the Minister.

**"I, Harry James Potter, am here to testify regarding the charges faced by Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have known him for the last seven years and interacted with him a lot during our time at Hogwarts. As it has been stated, Malfoy was a bully. He did not take into consideration other people than his own. However by his actions he saved my life once. We already addressed the episode but during our arrest at Malfoy Manor he refused to identify me and therefore gave us some time to finally escape. I must add that I witness his change of mind while facing Dumbledore on the North Tower, he also refused to kill him that night. I was surrounded by fighters of Voldemort since I became aware I was a wizard. I was expected to fight back Voldemort since I was one year old. I did not had any choice in it, neither Malfoy. He was raised to believe Pureblood give him superiority to others. He was raised to comply to Voldemort and his father's orders without question. Due to my connection with Voldemort I witnessed Malfoy forced to torture a fellow DeathEater, I also saw him being threaten by Voldemort to kill his parents if he did not obey. We both had no choice in this war. He might not have rejected his entire beliefs but he made small choices that had a impact and helped us at a difficult time. I hope you will treat him for what he was, a child forced into a war that wasn't his own to fight."**

The silence in the court room was heavy. People were glancing to Draco and back to Potter. Their animosity was publicly known. Draco had even published lies and tells of Potter thanks to Rita Skeeter back in fourth year. Despite Potter's intervention, he still felt his inside shaking. One minute he could not feel them and the other they seemed to be back with extra pounds in it. All the options were frightening, if he was released what was he going to do ; and if not, Azkaban wasn't a place he wanted to visit. People were now chatting while waiting for the jury to come up with a decision. All his future was going to be decided by a handful of persons in a tiny room. His eyes were looking for his mother. She should be here somewhere among the many witches and wizards. He finally spotted her in company of.. Potter?! The both of them where just on the side of the room. The Auror in charge of her surveillance was just a few feet back. Potter was extending his hand to Narcissa, she shook it a with a quick smile whispered a few words to Potter, she turned around and went back to her seat on the second row. Potter remained frozen a minute, gazed at Draco, nodded and went also back to his seat. The door on top of the room opened and Shaklebolt and the jury stayed up for the announcement.

**"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are sentenced to one hundred hours of community service during this summer. You will assist the management of the Orphan of the War charity in its actions. You will attend Hogwarts for the next year and should demonstrate appropriate behaviors towards your fellow students as well as serious work. If either of this conditions would not be respected, you will be held in Azkaban for three years. An Auror will be in charge of your monitoring and you will have a monthly appointment with him."**

Free. He was free to come home to his mother. He would attend Hogwarts next year and complete his training. Draco just started to realized the chance he got when he felt arms all around him. His mother's perfume went to his nose and for the first time since the last two years he cried.


	2. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new emotion

_September 1st_

Draco woke up early on the day in was due to the train station to go back to Hogwarts. He did not sleep well this night. However when Draco reflected on his summer time, maybe what was to come was best. The summer had been horrid. First, his mother and he were alone in the large mansion. They were not used to such loneliness. The departure of the Dark Lord and his minions were obviously great news, but the fact that Narcissa was compelled to stay at home and that no visitors seemed to want to come was depressing. His father absence was heavy on the mood. They did not get the permission yet to visit him in Azkaban. Draco did not know if he looked forward to be able to see his father again or if he was relieved to have an excuse not to go to the Wizarding Prison. They could send him two owls a week, and the letters were checked.

Second point that did not make his summer the best time was the community service. The tasks were not hard, they require a minimum of physical effort which was good compared to the emptiness of the manor’s life. He was even allowed to use a minimum of magic to lift heavy furniture or repair mistakes. The gloomiest point of the work was the interaction with the other wizards and witches. Most of them glanced at him as if they were waiting for him to shout and attack everyone on sight. Some of them hold looks of pure disgust. Finally he managed to find out two people that were indifferent with his family name and the reason he was there. It took most of his energy and time, but in the end he had finally the impression to have accomplished something meaningful.

Some of his friends had come to visit twice during the summer. Pansy had been sentenced to one week of community service for trying to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord. When she talked about it you would assume that she was tortured. They made her work for the archives of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had to sort out huge piles of papers into the relevant files, but at least nobody was seeing her of judging her constantly. His friend Blaise also came at the end of the summer once he got back from his trip in Eastern Europe with her mother. His family and he never committed crimes or part of the DeathEaters, therefore he had not been arrested. Draco was looking forward to seeing them again on the train. They probably were the only friendly faces he would see there as Gregory had one year sentence in Azkaban and the other remaining students probably despised him rightfully.

At ten thirty his mother and he were ready by the fireplace. A special Floo Network arrangement had been made to go from the Manor directly to the station and then to escort Narcissa back to the Manor. Draco was satisfied that they let his mother come to his final departure to the school. However he was apprehensive of the reactions from the other persons there. The presence of the Auror turned out to be an advantage considering their situation. Once the wizard was there they quickly went to the fireplace and shouted “Platform 9 ¾”. The three of them were wearing Wizarding cloaks. Some swirls later, they arrived in front of the Hogwarts Express that was due to leave at eleven. Kissing his mother goodbye, Draco did not wander long on the platform. He preferred to avoid as much as possible to face the other students now. The advantage of his early arrival was that he found an empty compartment right away. It seems that this strategy had been chosen by most of the Slytherins, and soon Pansy and Blaise were with him. They closed the door, magically locked it, and made small talks. Draco glanced at the platform, the train should take off in a few seconds now but some students were still chatting with their family and friends.

The journey went quickly and soon the sun was declining. No incident had occurred and soon the stress came back from the idea to mingle with the other students during their way back to the Castle. Lucky they were to find an empty carriage. Once in the entrance, the three of them went to the large doors and then into the Great Hall. Draco chose to sit at his usual spot, facing the other tables while Pansy and Blaise preferred to turn their back to the rest of the Hall. The room was filling up with students. Draco spotted some of his former classmates from his school year. People were happily chatting, except for the Golden Trio that Draco saw. Potter was also seating at his usual seat facing him; He seemed strained. Weasley and Granger did not seem to mind it. The Weasley girl was seating a few seats ahead. Maybe there was tension in between the couple.

**“Welcome back students. Before the Sorting ceremony happens, let me express my profound gratitude for all of you that chose to come back. Let’s greet our new students.”**

The Headmistress McGonagall made a wave of her hand and the front doors opened. With cheers and applauses, two dozen of young students entered accompanied by professor Flitwick. Most of them looked so young. Draco did not manage to remember his feeling and how young he was the first time he went through these doors. The Sorting Hat sang a quick song to the glory of each house and then the Sorting ceremony occurred. Four new Slytherin had joined the table. They seemed a bit frustrated and apprehensive to become Slytherin. Understandably they would be now associated with the tumultuous past of the House.

**“Welcome to the new students. I will be quick before the feast to remind a few rules that apply for all the students and some new arrangements that were necessary regarding the exceptional circumstances we face. First let me remind you that the forest outside the Castle is forbidden to all students. Outing to Hogsmeade are subject to parents’ authorization from the third year. This year we have the pleasure to have the former Seventh Year that did not get the opportunity to take their NEWTS coming back. For easier distinction, they will be referred to as Eighth Years and will have special accommodation because the dorms are currently full. I ask the concerned students to stay in the Great Hall at the end of the feast to display more information. Enough talking, enjoy your meal!”**

The plates and dishes filled with delicious-looking food. Draco’s appetite was not so big but he enjoyed a few portions of roasted chicken with potatoes. Most students were looking as if a war did not happen here just a few months before. Yet, some Eighth years seemed to lack energy. That’s when Draco’s eyes crossed Potter’s. Probable fixing an empty space, Draco allowed himself to stare for a few seconds into these green eyes. The emotion connection came back like in the court room. He felt an unfamiliar sensation of dread. Potter’s apprehension was logical. Last time he was in this room he had faced his own death and fought the Dark Lord. Last time he was in this room he saw many of his friends and mentors dead bodies. Potter’s eyes were still on Draco’s but now he seemed to notice that they were staring at each other. A quick nod later, Potter resumed eating his meal.

Once replete, all the students were getting back to their dorms following the prefects. Only the Eighth Years remained in the room. They were almost thirty and looking uncomfortable. The headmistress came and required them to follow her. On the second floor next to the East Wing she stopped in front of a large wooden door.

**“Dear students, you are now of-age, that means that I cannot compel you to follow all the school rules. So we chose to make you a special accommodation and some special rules for you. Right behind this door is your new common room. You will still be part of your former House but you will live all together in this common room. The collective dormitories have been replaced with double rooms. We will pair you according to the Sorting Hat decision. The dorms’ repartition is posted on the wall of the common room. Before you enter it please keep in mind that all the students will probably look at you as role models, therefore I ask you to set an example by behaving properly and politely towards each other. On a more joyful idea, you will have special trip authorization; you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on every week-end. I just recommend you not to forget your schoolwork; the main objective should remain to obtain your NEWTS by the end of the year.”**

Then the Headmistress opened the door using a quick unlocking spell that they all learned pretty quickly. Once inside the common room they went to the notice board to read the room assignation carefully. Draco stayed behind to avoid the crowd but heard grasps so he lifted himself onto his toes to have a look at the board. There he saw something that rekindled his anxiety. On the board he could read “Room 6 : Potter / Malfoy”.


	3. Discouragement

“Room 6 : Potter / Malfoy”.

**“You are roomed with the ferret!”**

For once, Draco thought that Weasley probably had the right reaction. Looking for his friends’ name he saw that Blaise was roomed with a Ravenclaw and Pansy with one of the Patil twins, the Gryffindor’s one. Both of them were looking at him and struck. Making a noncommittal shrug, Draco went to a sofa and sat down with his friends. Both of them seemed to have lost the ability to talk. The complaints and whispers were still high in the room regarding other room assignments. The Golden Trio had also sat down at the opposite site of the room. Looking around him he took notice of the common room decoration. It was a subtle mix of all the houses colours. Some of the emblems were interacting with each other’s. The first impression was calmness and cosiness. The room was bright and various styles of armchairs and sofas were distributed in the large room. Some bookshelves ornamented one wall and a few games were displayed on two tables at the back. Two corridors went from there with their row of doors that lead to the bedrooms. From where he sat he saw the room number 6 where he and Potter would be roommates.

**“So McGonagall said it was the Sorting Hat decision, what do we have in common with those Gryffindors?!”** asked Pansy.

**“I can see some common points between you and Patil though.”** Blaise intervened. **“Your sense of style and your liking for gossiping at least”.**

Draco felt like he was doomed. He had agreed with himself to keep a low profile this year. His probation requested him to have great grades and no misbehaviour. His history with Potter’s did not show any of this. He was sceptical about his own ability to keep calm for a whole year whilst sharing a room with Potter. Pansy was still complaining to Blaise about the rooming arrangement when Draco decided to stand up and go to bed. Walking past Potter and his friends, he went to the corridor and pushed the door bearing a large golden 6.

The room inside was beautiful. Two large four-posters beds were on each side of the room. Draco’s trunk had been put in front of the left one and he assumed the other one was Potter’s. Each side had a common setting: the bed, a bedside table, a chest of drawers and a small desk with a chair. Opposite to the entrance, there was a door that led to a bathroom. Curious, Draco pushed the door and discovered a magnificent room. Having a room for the two of them was a real improvement on their conditions. A bathtub big enough to fit two people and double bowl washbasin were for their use only. A few tablets were available to put their stuff on it. Behind a magical privacy screen there were the toilets. Contemplating the decoration of the room and its equipment, Draco did not hear Potter’s entry. He was surprised to hear a small whistling just behind him. Turning around abruptly Draco saw the look on Potter’s face. It was startling, he looked like he had not seen or had such a room before. Taking two seconds to see joy in those green eyes, Draco cautiously stepped out of the room in order to start unpacking. Robes, cloaks and pants found their place into the drawers. He gathered his school books, parchments and quills on the desk. From them he chose two books that he put on his bedside table to read at night. He wondered how the presence of Potter’s would affect his capacity to focus on homework. He might have to work in the library.

*Knock, knock*

The door of their dorms opened and Granger’s head popped in. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She was obviously looking for Potter. With a sign of his head Draco indicated the bathroom. Granger entered the room.

**“Harry?”**

Potter went out of the bathroom looking a bit miserable. He was walking around as if he did not fit in there. A feeling Draco got accustomed to in the previous months. However, Draco would have thought that after the war, being the Saviour of the Wizarding World meant that Potter could act as if he owned the school. The reality could not be more different, Potter really hadn’t found his niche there.

*_The world might have changed more than expected during the war, people have changed_* Draco thought. He lied down on his bed and picked his Potions book. Potter was still in front of the door talking to Granger. Trying not to spy on them it was difficult not to hear their voices. They were chatting about the next days’ plans and if Harry was going to be okay. Draco shut his bed’s curtains and read for an hour before he got to sleep.

He woke up early the next day. Once he opened his curtains he saw the other boy’s ones shut. Potter was not a morning person, right. That meant that he had the bathroom for himself. For a first night back at Hogwarts he thought it would be worse. Indeed, he was so tired from the various emotions of the day that he had fallen sound asleep. Now fully awake, he saw his reflection in the mirror. His features were drawn. Going step by step he applied the same routine he used to while younger. With a bit of magic for his hair and mostly lotions for his skin, he found back his pale complexion and his shiny long fringe. Nevertheless his grey eyes did not have the same sparkle as before. *A war can surely change a man* He looked down to his left arm, there was the Dark Mark. Slowly fading but still very visible compared to his white skin. Over the summer he tried several times to conceal it behind Glamour. It worked pretty well and he did not have to face mean looks when on community service. But the spell required him some energy to maintain and here it was common knowledge that he was part of the DeathEater. Potter had already seen him at his worst, during sixth year; he did feel like he had something to hide from him. But still, the chill weather of September in Scotland was good news, he could wear long sleeves.

Once dressed up and ready for breakfast, he got out of the bathroom and saw that Potter’s curtains were still shut. He put in his bag some parchment and quills. He did not have yet his timetables, therefore he did not know what to expect. The courses were bound to be different from last year. Hogwarts managed by DeathEater had not been a sound idea. While walking towards the Great Hall he did not spot two seventh year students waiting in a corridor. When Draco heard their footsteps it was already too late. Both of them grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the floor. His head banged loudly on the stone. The hurt made him close his eyes so he did not see the fist that was coming. Hearing some noises from an adjacent corridor, both students stood up, leaving Draco on the floor. Painfully he got back on his feet. Going in the nearest bathroom he saw that he had some bad bruises on the face. He did not want to go to the breakfast like this, and the infirmary wasn’t an option as well. Even if the Malfoy’s name did not worth much these days, Draco was still proud and his talent in Glamour good enough to cover the bruises for the day.

From now on Draco would be careful not to walk in the castle alone. That thought was depressing but as he was not allowed to repost he had no other choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two others chapters are on their way to be published this week.  
Hope you enjoy the story so far.


	4. Shame

**“Sectumsempra!”** the light stroke him and he fell down the floor. Blood, fear and hurt mixed in his head. Potter’s face appeared, saying words he could not hear. He had a wild look on his dumbstruck face, shame and fear. The green light of those eyes grew and became the only thing he saw.

Draco woke up from the nightmare, the memory from the sixth year. He was sweating. His heart was beating fast. If pairing with Potter brought back memories of their fights, the cohabitation wouldn’t be easy, remembering those worst moments did not really put in peaceful mindset. The bruises from the day before had not disappeared yet. He could feel them when he tried moving his mouth. The glamour from the day before had probably worn off during his sleep. Therefore Draco hoped Potter’s curtains would be shut in order to be able to go to the bathroom unnoticed. In order to perform the spell correctly he had to see his reflection in the mirror. He got out of his bed and decided to also take a small shower to recover from the dream.

Peering through the end of his curtains he saw Potters’ shut tight. Draco opened his bed and from the sounds he heard from the other boy’s bed, Potter was still asleep. Now on his feet, Draco took his wand, his clothes for the day and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he put the towel around his waist and looked into the mirror. Purple circles were clearly visible on his fair skin of the right jaw. Setting his wand against it he chanted the spell, careful not to wake up Potter with his incantations. Once done, nothing was noticeable on his skin.

On his way back to his desk to gather his school material, he saw a small bottle on Potter’s bedside table. He did not want to spy on him. Anything that could cause a fight between them was excluded from his mind. However he was curious of which potion Potter had to take. Coming nearer he saw the red label *Dreamless Sleep Potion*. Feeling uncomfortable by the discovery, Draco quickly took his bag and went to the eighth year common room. He was alone this early in the morning. As they did got a few homework from their first day, he picked his Herbology book and started to read the relevant chapter for the next lesson. His objective was to wait for Blaise and Pansy to avoid being all alone in the corridors. He was half through the chapter when they met. Other students were passing by and they joined the flow to the Great Hall. Nobody attacked them. When they were downstairs, however, he heard some insults that he assumed were meant for him.

**“DeathEater shit. You should rotten in Azkaban.”**

**“You shouldn’t be here, get out!”**

Apart from the moments were they were gathered with all the other students, the mean looks and insults stopped. The other eighth year either took the recommendation from McGonagall very seriously; either they were tired of the war and needed calm to just study and come out of the year graduated. From some of them he could sense the suspicion, Longbottom was clearly avoiding him and Granger did not seem to be able not to look at him. He felt cautiousness and even pity from her. That made him feel sick, not because of her blood status; he had grown out of these beliefs, but because after everything he had done to Granger she still seemed to care.

On this day, after the last lesson Transfiguration, Draco chose to go to the library. The atmosphere of the common room was too odd for him. People were chatting, some playing and many of them already studying. They were acting as one big family and he did not fit in there, too much people despised him and even if they weren’t aggressive he could feel their eyes upon him. He knew he had to face his choices at one time, but doing it while trying to work was quite complicated. If it had been the Slytherin Common room he would have gone to his dorms to study. But with Potter’s presence probable, he preferred to avoid it. Pansy agreed to accompany him. Both of them were on a table in the back of the library. To finish his Charms essay he went to the relevant section. In between the numerous book regarding Charms he spotted one title that caught his attention *Healing, first steps into medicinal magic*. Draco opened the book and saw a lot of information, spell work instructions, pictures of wounds. He took it in his arm and went back to his table. Pansy frowned but said nothing. That was the point of having Slytherin friends; they observed, knew but did not raise any questions.

After two hours, he started to be hungry. He told Pansy that he needed food. She was more than keen on going to dinner. He first had to check out his books with Mrs Pince. Putting three books onto her desk, Draco waited for the librarian. She came and paused before taking his books. With a small move of her wand, she quickly registered his choice. Taking the healing book in her hands, she raised her brows and gave him an odd look. Feeling scrutinized Draco took back his books and school possessions and met Pansy by the door.


End file.
